


your twisted mind (is like snow on the road)

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fear, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh opens his eyes. He can’t see any expression on what’s visible of Tyler’s face in the darkness, but he knows there’s fear in his eyes. There always is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your twisted mind (is like snow on the road)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. Ugh.
> 
> I miss the show.

Josh slips under the covers of Tyler’s bunk. He does that a lot. Sometimes, he can’t sleep. Always, Tyler can’t sleep, so he’s happy for the company.

The bus keeps moving, and Josh and Tyler can feel every bump. They’ve been on the road for months now, however, so they’re used to it. It’s actually almost comforting to them. Not being on the road feels so foreign.

Tyler rolls over to his side so he’s facing Josh. Josh keeps his eyes closed. He knows that Tyler’s about to say something profound, as Tyler always does, whether or not Josh is listening. But Josh knows as well as Tyler that he’s always listening.

“Was the show good tonight?” Tyler asks.

Josh is used to Tyler needing his – and everyone else’s – approval. It’s just who he is. He always wants to be perfect. For Josh, for the kids, for his mom.

“You did fine. It was great. I had fun. I expect you did, too?”

Tyler sighs in relief, tickling Josh’s face with his breath.

“I have fears that feel paramount today. Fears that started I don’t know when, and they developed into something I use as an excuse to not want to wake up in the morning. The truth is, I’m a coward. I don’t want to face my problems. My problems aren’t even _real_. I make them up in my own head. That’s…”

Josh opens his eyes. He can’t see any expression on what’s visible of Tyler’s face in the darkness, but he knows there’s fear in his eyes. There always is.

“Your problems are real. They’re here. I know they are. The fact that it’s in your mind does not make them any less existent. And they’re as big as anyone else’s. You aren’t a starving child in Africa or in an abusive relationship, but that doesn’t mean you don’t have real problems. Tyler, you have to trust me on this one.”

“If this is what trust feels like, I want no part of it,” Tyler says, closing his eyes and rolling over so he’s lying on his back.

“You can’t even trust me?”

Tyler doesn’t reply.

“You _can_ trust me,” Josh pleads.

“I can’t trust anyone,” Tyler whispers. “It’s not something I choose, Josh. I’m sorry.”

Josh stares at Tyler. “It’s okay. I get it. And I’ll still be here in the morning when you wake up, if that’s something you’re afraid of. I’ll always be here.”

Josh holds his breath until he can hear Tyler’s even out, and then he settles in to sleep.


End file.
